Bubble/Gallery
Welcome to Bubble's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Bubble's images! Bubble 4.png|Oh noio! Bubble 5.png Bubble 7.png|Bubble with Springy Shoes. Bubble 8.png Bubble 10.png|Early this morning I was really afraid of being popped,but now I'm feeling better and I don't think I'm going to be popped! bubble reading.PNG|Bubble Reading A Book Called "How to be Dumb" In A Leg Up in the Race. Bubble wird ep 23.png Weird Metal Bubble.PNG|Scary Bubble in The Long-lost Yoyle City. Bubble's Face .png|Bubble's 'ugly face' (transparent) Bubble WTF.PNG|Bubble's second ugly face Bubble 2.PNG|Bubble's 3rd ugly face BubblesParents.png|Bubble's Parents recommended by ntbhsg Strawberrynumerouno.png|Bubble's strawberry cake, which Pencil bought for her from Leafy. Picture 5.PNG|Bubble receiving immunity along with Firey, Spongy, Rocky, Leafy and Ice Cube. Bfdi15.PNG|Bubble, Rocky, Blocky, Ice Cube and Pencil floating in the barf bag. Dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png|"OMBB! Dirt got a better score than moine!?" in Sweet Tooth Final17talk.png|Bubble with the other remaining 17 contestants BFDI Gardening Hero.jpg|Bubble in her spaceship. Bubblerecovery.png|The Bubble Recovery Center (BRC) Eraser, Match and Bubble in Puzzling Mysteries.png|Match: "This puzzle is really hard, and Eraser and Bubble aren't helping!" Cake.PNG|Bubble in the outer-space Cake at Stake. Picture 9.png|Bubble turns into Metal Ball due to the Yoylecake. Bubble4tennis.png|Bubble votes for Tennis Ball to be eliminated 989.png|Bubble on the bridge when it's breaking. Pencilisbubble.png|Pencil makes Match see an illusion making Pencil turn into Bubble. bubble and leaf.PNG|Leafy and Bubble getting hit by a Lava Wave in episode 23. Image.danceparty.jpg|Bubble welcomes Book and Icy into the Clubhouse of Awesomeness. image.metal5.jpg|Metal Bubble stands by. image.metal6.jpg|Bubble gets ready to jump into the Metal Melting Furnace. brc.PNG|The second Bubble Recovery Center. Bubble trapped.PNG|(Episode 7) Bubble's Reaction when she was trapped along with everyone else. evil bubble.png|Evil Bubble by Rhinobuddroblox, 1dra7 & KaraidsLair YOYLE CAKE!!!.gif|YoyleCake! 640px-BFDI25.jpg|Bubble with the other contestants outside Dream Island. Images 347.jpg|Bubble in the BFDI intro. Images 377.jpg|Bubble on her team's boxy boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.35.16 PM.png|Bubble can't even count to 3! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png|Killing Bubble in 3 Simple Steps. Step 1: Get a needle. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png|Step 2: Point said needle at Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png|Step 3: Push the needle into Bubble. Onelgeg.jpg|"Oh, no! Does that mean we'll starve to doith in here?!" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Bubble in BFDI's third anniversary. BubbleSoda.png|Bubble gets a soda. Pie.jpg 150px-24952246.png.jpg|Bubble's ugly face w/ background. Button1.jpg|Bubble on a button ALLIANCE b.PNG ALLIANCE a.PNG Capture136.PNG Capture135.PNG Capture129.PNG David and bubble.JPG Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch in Gardening Hero.JPG|Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch in Gardening Hero. Ice cream!.JPG Weird Metal Bubble.PNG|Scary Metal Ball Bubble and Ruby.PNG Bubble 6-1.png Bubble trapped.PNG Bubble WTF.PNG Image.bubbleread.jpg|Bubble reading the letter. Bubble pencil match.PNG Bubble and leaf.PNG Orange Bubble.PNG|Inverted Bubble. Bubble And Flower.jpg Bubble Votes.jpg 210px-Bubble Icon.png Dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png Pencilisbubble.png 989.png Bubble4tennis.png Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg Image.danceparty.jpg Onelgeg.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png|Bubble with her future alliance. Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.35.16 PM.png|She can't even count to three! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png|Killing Bubble in 3 Simple Steps Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png|Point Needle at Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png|Not quite at 3... yoylecake.gif|Bubble shouting Yoylecake Pie.jpg Mqdefault (7).jpg Mqdefault25.jpg Untitled02.png Thesixcherries.jpg Bubble climb.png Bubble and ice cube by ccartfulgrl-d54lvro.gif Bubble trapped.PNG Bubble reading.PNG Quiet down.png Final 11.png It looks like another ball is going home.png Fish flavor jaja.png Bubble is safe.png Renovated like or not.png Flshback.png Dont do that!!!! no!!.png Capture64.JPG Bubble have a ball.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-25-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Capture139.PNG Allscreaming.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG|Bubble at the Episode 20 Cake at Stake Ceremony with Firey, Leafy and Rocky. Bubble_ohno.png|Bubble yelling YOYIDFB.jpg IDFB Gallery 8.png IDFB Intro.png IDFB Gallery 3.png IDFB Gallery 2.png IDFB Gallery 1.png Is Metal.PNG FreeSmart.png Freesmart.png Mqdefault23.jpg Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-33-12.png Puffball-turns-2-o.gif Puffball-turns-4-o.gif Mqdefault (7).jpg Mqdefault (3).jpg Mqdefault25.jpg Mqdefault12.jpg 318F26C4-D05E-4DAB-9312-7509BBD361E3.png 5b.jpg Get in the van.png Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg ER12.png Penciltree.png Bubbletree.png Freesmartinterior.png Leafy's Back.png 5a 1.PNG D3C2508D-638D-4C6C-A6D2-AC5A2502D854.PNG 6DC60308-C40B-4229-87D2-5A9205AE106E.PNG 5a 2.PNG Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png 1475090527970.png 1479039248525.png 1479039290270.png 1479039335311.png Buublewithpresent.png|Bubble with a present Strawberrynumerouno.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Season 1 Character Galleries Category:Bubble